


Ahsoka and the Clones

by ilyena_sylph, Merfilly



Series: Ahsoka's Nightmare [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Baggage, Gen, Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 19:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7814752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilyena_sylph/pseuds/ilyena_sylph, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rex and Wolffe have finally hit the end, and there's a firing squad waiting. Only... someone intervenes. And Rex has to know who they are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ahsoka and the Clones

Rex, once of the 501st of the GAR, was certain that life was set to end in the next few minutes. He and his partner, a fellow soldier that had escaped the Empire, had finally run out of options. It wasn't the first time he'd faced a firing squad, but these were Imps. They had no personality to crack, to have doubts. They were little more than flesh-droids, even more so than the _Vod'e_ that were still trapped among them.

He glanced out of the corner of his eye, saw Wolffe straighten fully, ready to meet death. That was exactly the way a _vod_ should be at the end, proud and defiant!

The blasters came up…

...and all _haran_ broke loose as he heard blaster bolts that whined with the familiar song of his own DC-17s rather than the E-11 blaster rifles of the Imps. Five soldiers lined up, an officer to the side, and yet they all were powerless to resist the onslaught of dual blasters calling their names in a death song.

Rex was finally able to see the attacker, off to one side, out of the light, kneeling on supply cases at a high vantage point. They dropped down to the ground as the last body slumped, sighted twice more, and the chains holding his hands and Wolffe's above their heads parted way from the prison wall.

The person saving them stood tall, though cloaked in dark robes, a hood obscuring all but the fact that it was not a human. While the hood was reinforced to hide the exact shape of appendages beneath it, Rex found himself trying to see within it, especially when the being stepped close enough to the light for his eyes to see the thin, graceful hands holding the DC-17s… sleek blaster cases highlighted in a particular shade of blue.

Wolffe was working on getting the manacles off, and Rex moved to help them both on that as their savior searched the officer's body. The way that tall, slender form moved was disconcerting Rex to no end, and he itched to say something. Instead, once his hands were free, he armed himself with the Imperial weapons, much as Wolffe was doing.

The being finally turned to them and used GAR hand signs, telling both to follow, to be silent, and then they set off, guiding the way. The execution squad would be missed soon, even if the blaster shots were mistaken for them doing their duty. The blasters remained in the person's hands, and Rex felt like maybe he was imagining things.

Torrent Company hadn't had a trademark on the color, after all. And even if they had been _those_ blasters, there was no way she could have survived. She'd been a half-grown kid when the Purge hit, and it wouldn't have mattered that she was no longer one of the Order.

Rex shoved his thoughts away, refusing to dwell on one who was part of his litany. They had to get away from here, had to take what they had learned back to their allies. The mysterious Fulcrum was waiting on answers, data that would move the Rebellion forward.

They were in sight of their own ship when luck turned against them, and a patrol shouted their discovery, drawing more attention from the garrison. Rex and Wolffe were prepared to dig in and fight, but their mystery guide gave an emphatic 'run' signal, before one blaster vanished into the robes, and a remote of some kind came out.

Rex had balked, but Wolffe tugged at his arm, making him run for the small ship they had used to get here. The ground rumbled ominously before a bright flash and searing heat threw itself over them, just as they got to the ship. The opposing force was in disarray, trying to react to the seeming attack on their rear, giving them plenty of space to get away.

Somehow, despite having been several meters away from them, the tall, robed figure was there before they got the hatch fully up, joining them on their ship. The other blaster, and the device were gone into the robes, leaving the being unarmed and facing two confused clones.

"Backup," came out in an eerie, modulated voice, one that gave no clue to the identity of the person. "That was my ship, buying us time."

"Alright, stranger," Wolffe said. "We'll take you as far as our next port for your effort back there."

" _Elek_ ," the being agreed, keeping their head tipped just right to keep the hood's shadows deep enough to preserve anonymity.

Wolffe pushed on to go get the ship into the air, and away from here… while Rex went to handle the gunner's duties. He couldn't stay, couldn't indulge his curiosity. Their savior used Mando'a, knew the hand signs, carried _Vod'e _weapons… and Rex had to write it all off so that they could stay alive.__

__+++_ _

__Rex stepped off the ship behind the robed figure, still irked that he had not been able to get the person to reveal their identity on the short hyperspace jump. The robed person had settled in a corner of the small galley and stayed there, ignoring the two humans._ _

__Now, they were about to go separate ways, and Rex felt like something was slipping away, something vital. He and Wolffe needed to hand off the information they had gathered to their contact in port, and the person that had saved his life… was walking resolutely way in a different direction._ _

__"Wolffe, make the drop," he told his friend, handing over the data chips. He trusted Wolffe's ability to get there safely, and he'd be right behind him… after he satisfied his need to disprove the hope in his heart about the robed one._ _

__"Cracked in your _buy'ce_ ," Wolffe grumbled, but he stayed the course to port while Rex ran after the tall figure._ _

__It had been nearly four years since the Purge, since the Empire, and there was just no way it could be her, but Rex had to know. He had to stop suddenly as the figure turned, mid-stride, to face him._ _

__"Do not follow," the modulated voice told him, and he got the impression of scarves inside the hood, covering any identifying marks._ _

__Rex weighed his options, contemplating the high odds of looking like a complete idiot against the microscopic chance his gut was right... and decided that the worst that was going to happen was some mockery. He'd been adding her name to his nightly Litany for four years, he wasn't going to let the chance of a stranger's mockery stand in the way of removing her name if she still walked close by._ _

__He stretched, finishing it with his fingers threaded together at the back of his head, and spoke. "Ahsoka, if that's you, please... don't just go."_ _

__The tall figure didn't move at all. Eyes hidden by the hood were all but piercing him with scrutiny._ _

__"You are _Vod'e_. If one by that name still lived, how could they be safe?" The modulation did nothing to hide the regret in those words. _ _

__No laughter, no dismissal... and the response. That wasn't 'I'm not her'. It wasn't 'Are you insane?'. It was... regretful, almost hurt._ _

__Nausea rose in the back of his throat as he understood. Understood, and felt like a knife had been jabbed in under his ribs. That this being was so uneasy of them, of _him_... it hurt, but if she'd been hunted by brothers in the last years, how could she not be wary? _ _

__He took a breath and slid the fingers of his right hand to where the surgical scar -- deliberate scarring, if not heavy -- cut through his thinning hair, turning it towards the being he was more and more convinced was his Commander, his one-time General. "Because my chip was removed just before The Order went out. And Wolffe's... the damage Ventress did destroyed his."_ _

__The figure before him started to reach a hand out, then clenched it in a fist. "Then you and he are free. Truly free. This is good. But knowing me is more dangerous than your Commander wishes. Please, do not follow me."_ _

__Rex couldn't help the short, sharp laughter that ripped out of his throat as he stared at her, shaking his head, letting his hands drop from the back of his head now. This was his Commander, he was almost certain of it, and that she was trying to force him away..._ _

__"You say that like you're **not** the only reason I'm -- we're -- not _taab'echaaj'la_ right now. In case you didn't notice, the Empire wants us dead and most of the Rebellion wouldn't mind that outcome either!" _ _

__"I will never abandon a friend or soldier," the being said. "I never meant harm." The hand flexed open, toward him. "Captain, please. I can lose no more because of who I was."_ _

__The 'please' and his rank, even modulated, made him more certain he was right, and anger hammered through him for a moment -- right alongside the powerful, incredulous relief. She was alive. She was _alive_. The open, lifted hand (gloved to hide the shade of her skin?) was half-helpless, nothing she should ever be, and he took a deep breath. _ _

__If she wanted to hide, to pretend she wasn't who he _knew_ she was, to disappear again like she'd disappeared when the _jetii_ were idiots, why should he stop her? "Fine. Then go ahead. Leave us again." _ _

__His words hit like a physical blow. The shoulders dropped, before she turned away. "It is what I excel in," came low to his ears. The robed figure walked away slowly, a pressure of grief and pain building in the air before she could find her control._ _

__That was his Commander, and Rex was at her back with an arm around her back in three long strides. His hand pressed low against her chest, trying to be careful of the lekku he knew was there somewhere, as he shook his head. "I didn't mean that. That's the _last_ thing I want you to do." _ _

__She flinched at the touch anyway. But she did turn her face and he could see blue eyes in shadow above the concealment of scarves._ _

__"We can't talk in the open. If you insist, Captain, you'll need to come with me."_ _

__'Anywhere you want,' flashed through his mind but thankfully didn't make it past his lips. Just as long as she didn't disappear, he didn't care where they went. "Lead on, then."_ _

__She set their path toward a broken down part of the port. When they got close to their goal, she motioned him to follow in her steps exactly. After a few minutes, they reached a nondescript door that had a sophisticated pressure lock. Only inside did she finally reach up, sweeping her hood back to show scarves covering her markings._ _

__As she took those off and the voice mask, he began to see many scars marring the montrals and lekku alike, both showing very pale colors._ _

__"You look terrible," he told her before he could think better of it, "but **stars** , it's so good to see you, Ahsoka! Can I help with any of that?" _ _

__She closed her eyes, shaking her head. When she did look at him, it was with a sadness he had rarely seen in her. "I am glad you made it out of it all," she told him. She set her gear and the robe aside, leaving her in armor that covered her lower arms and legs as well as her chest. More, her blasters were in holsters like his, cut low for fast access._ _

__A pair of lightsabers graced the belt and kama._ _

__Well, she surely had plenty of reason for the aching sadness in her eyes, in her posture. He sighed softly as she wouldn't let him help her shift the gear, but said nothing about it. What she'd said, though... that... "Right now, so am I," he told her softly._ _

__He didn't have it in him to quit, to surrender and die, or to disappear into some remote backwater and let everything they'd suffered be for nothing -- but sometimes in the nights he'd wondered what it would have been if he'd just stayed with his men, stayed with the 501st until the end. He wouldn't be so aware of what his _vod'e_ were doing, how much a betrayal of what they were it was, if he'd been with them. _ _

__She looked at him then, before sitting slowly on an open backed stool. He realized she had not turned to show the central headtail and the way she sat was careful of it._ _

__"I meant it, Rex. Not wanting you to get hurt because of me. Sometimes I have to use my sabers or the Force and that is a deathmark now. Just being seen with me is enough."_ _

__"So is letting this face show," Rex replied, rolling his eyes at her in exasperation as he tapped one cheekbone. Did she really not know that they were in just as much danger without her as with her? "That aside... you're hurt. Got a medkit I can use on you?"_ _

__"Stubborn." She could not help the affection in her voice. "Medkit was in the ship I blew up," she said. "And it's old injuries. They're slowly healing._ _

__"Is Wolffe alright on his own? I trust the contact I set up for this one, but I worry."_ _

__Rex rolled his eyes. "He's still happiest on his own; he's fine. And of course I'm stubborn."_ _

__He wished he could do something for her, something to help with the pain she was in, but without a kit, there wasn't. So he just found himself a place to sit, near enough that he could feel the brush of her... presence, Force-signature, whatever it was._ _

__She reached out to brush her gloved fingers over the scar on his head. "I'm sorry. For so much, Rex. I swore I would protect all of you."_ _

__He leaned into her hand, before he shook his head at her. "Don't... don't, Ahsoka. It's not your fault. And there's nothing you could have done if you'd been there. Gregor and Wolffe, when we finally found each other... they told me what they'd seen."_ _

__She shuddered violently. There was pain, maybe remembered fear in her presence. "Not our brothers anymore. Gone, all that they were._ _

__"When your cell was recruited, I was terrified of the possibility that it just hadn't taken the three of you yet. But I watched. And knew hope again. Until you and Wolffe missed check in. I'm not supposed to go in personally."_ _

__Rex reached his hands out to take hers, wanting to steady her if he could, listening to her. He could understand those fears, but -- 'I'm not supposed to go in personally'. Go in personally, that was officer-speak, but why would --_ _

__" _You're_ Fulcrum?" _ _

__She gave a half-smile. "Yes. Another reason I should not have let you know who I was. What you don't know can't hurt you."_ _

__After she escaped, she had thrown herself into the Rebellion fully. Partly from guilt, partly from belief._ _

__Rex snorted, but somehow, after a few moments, it didn't surprise him any more. With what she'd done during the war, of course she would have found a way to stay involved, to make a difference against that kriffing Sith _bastard_ that had murdered the Republic, the Jedi, and the spirits of almost all of his brothers. "I might give you that one, but it's worth it just to know you're still alive. _ _

__"...did you already know what had happened to the others? How it happened?"_ _

__"Not really? I knew they were dead inside. I knew the slaughter, the captures after… what they did to break us," she said softly. "Trying to make us Fall."_ _

__Rex heard the pain in her voice, the grief and old hurt, and the words 'to make us Fall' sent cold terror down his spine. He held on to her hands lightly, wishing he'd been there, wishing he'd been able to help her, that he'd known... He didn't want to think too much on what those words implied, to put so much age and distant reserve in the blazing, impetuous, high-spirited girl he'd known. And... had there been others? People she'd known Before, now Fallen?_ _

__"Do you want to?" The information might help her, but it might hurt worse, too. So he would leave it up to her._ _

__"It is best that I know as much as I can, if I am to do my best to undo this _haran_ that kriffing piece of filth cast the galaxy into," she said with a blaze of rage and anger under the words. "I've never held the _Vod'e_ responsible, but I cannot help but be cautious toward those I see. Like you. Like Wolffe."_ _

__She meant fear, knew she meant fear, but would not insult him after he'd told her they were both safe._ _

__"It started with Tup," Rex told her, trying to focus on telling the story coherently. "On Ringo Vinda. It was a long campaign, us and the legion Masters Tiplar and Tiplee commanded. We were trying to retake the ring, and Tup started -- after, Fives said he should have seen it. Tup got a headache, kept grabbing at his temples or knocking himself in the _buy'ce_ , stopping in mid fight, just... spaced out. And then -- he just crossed half the damned battlefield and put his blaster to Master Tiplar's temple and fired. She never had a chance." _ _

__Ahsoka, already pale, blanched in horror at the idea. Tup… Tup had been their baby. That did go a long way to explaining why, in the fiasco that Mandalore had been, she hadn't seen him among any of the squads. She should have asked then._ _

__"I didn't get time to ask, at Mandalore… too much going on."_ _

__"Not much time for anything," he agreed, squeezing her fingers again. "Fives jumped him, but he didn't really have to, because Tup collapsed right behind her. We managed to retreat without losing anyone else. The General and I went to confront him. For a minute, he knew me, but when I asked if he knew what he'd done, his eyes... sort of rolled back in his head, back and around, and in this distant voice he started saying 'Good soldiers follow orders'. Over and over again, a little faster each time. He was... swaying, kind of jerking, even when Kix grabbed hold of him._ _

__"He... he wasn't responding to anything, until... Master Tiplee came close. He -- I guess he saw her, because he snarled this low 'Kill the Jedi' and lunged for her, despite being in binders. She threw him into the far wall, hard, knocked him out. We hauled him back to medical on the _Resolute_ , and when he came to... he didn't remember anything. Fives told him what he'd done, and Tup couldn't believe it. Had no memory of it, started protesting that he would never have, panicking..." _ _

__Ahsoka swallowed against bile, and nodded. "He was lost to himself when he attacked, but somehow came back. And then? What happened?" She kept hold of his hand with more intent than she'd ever had before, needing the comfort of him not being a ghost, not being a mindless monster meaning her harm.  
"Kix couldn't find anything on his scans," Rex answered, letting her have his hand, hold on as tight as she wanted. "He wanted to say it was combat stress, but we all knew that was _poodoo_. Master Tiplee said the Seps had been trying to figure out an anti-clone virus, maybe this was their first try at it. If that was true, _Resolute_ didn't have the equipment to diagnose or treat it. He had to go back to Kamino, if he was gonna have any chance. _ _

__"The Seps hit the medical ship and its escorts, tore it open. Every brother but Tup that was on it died... and getting him back was _not_ fun. The three of us -- me, Fives, the General -- grappled onto the ship they were gonna run off with him in and took it. He was sicker when we managed it, so since we had their ship anyway, we went on to Kamino." Remembering it hurt. Tup had been getting sicker by the moment, still caught in that damned chip-created loop of madness, and then... knowing what had come after, the Kaminoans' response just burned like acid. _ _

__She moved to join him on the small couch then, reaching behind her to adjust the lek there carefully, so that she didn't injure it further, and tucked her arm around his shoulders. "Oh Rex." She made her body the solid wall he could lean on, just as a younger version of her had once done for their shineys, for the ones that grew too overwhelmed, for those that had been hurt too badly to keep it up._ _

__He turned and leaned into her, finding her hand again to hold on. "They lied to us. On Kamino, they lied to all of us.. First it was a virus, then a tumor, then the kriffing thing in our heads was an inhibitor chip 'to keep you from being aggressive like Jango Fett'. Fives -- he didn't believe any of it. He went digging, found it all out. He -- they... drugged him, I think. So he was too irrational to make sense when he tried to tell the Senate, the Chancellor. Something happened. They said he tried to kill the Chancellor, I think it was Master Ti that stopped him -- kriff if only she _hadn't_!" _ _

__Ahsoka drew her hand up to his face then, stroking his cheek. Fives had been that kid brother, always pushing the edge, but one of Rex's pet projects. She still remembered how proud he'd been of Fives making it through ARC training._ _

__"He didn't make it, did he?" she asked softly._ _

__Rex shook his head, his eyes finding her blue ones. "He ran, after that. Made contact with me and the General, begging us to listen. We went -- I mean, it was _Fives_! -- and he trapped us in a ray shield to be able to talk. He was still pretty agitated, not making a lot of sense... and **Fox** had tracked us." That clone, Rex was still convinced, had known more than any of the rest of them. _ _

__"Fives panicked, grabbed one of my blasters... and Fox killed him."_ _

__Some of Ahsoka's anger bled up and she bared her sharp teeth at just the name. To hear what he had done drew a growl out of her and her arm around Rex tightened. "I cannot imagine how all of that had to have hit you, _vod_.... He was so close to you, looked up to you more than any other person."_ _

__Nice to know he wasn't the only one that had a grudge with Fox, not that he'd had much doubt. Fox had nearly killed _her_ , too. _ _

__"I held a lot of brothers as they died," Rex answered, shuddering slightly as he leaned into her hard hold, "but Fives was the worst. I believed him.... waited until it wouldn't look suspicious, and asked the General for leave. Found myself a med-droid to scan me, got the thing taken out and analyzed._ _

__"I was in hyperspace on the way back to the General when -- when it happened."_ _

__"Oh, Rex." She leaned her forehead against his temple, just holding him for a very long moment. "And yet, you're still fighting," she said softly, so proud of him, when he had literally lost his entire family and way of life._ _

__She ached, to think she had tried to dissuade him, now. He deserved to have a piece of his life back, even if it was badly damaged, always on the verge of cracking open under the stress of trying to coordinate factions against the leeching, creeping evil of the Empire._ _

__"What the kriffing hell else was I going to do?" Rex demanded, but quietly, careful of her montrals so close to his mouth. "Just lie down and let the motherless pack of _hut'uun_ win?! I serve the _Republic_ , _vod_." _ _

__"I know," she assured him. "I apologize, Rex, for earlier." She drew back so she could see his face better, imprinting the lines that had changed the way he looked from her memories, forcing herself to see his face and not remember the pain and anguish those faces had inflicted on her, on anyone who dared use the Force against the Empire. "I will not turn you away… though I fear Wolffe would probably rather not see my face."_ _

__Rex looked at her face, squeezing her fingers gently. If she'd been held by the kriffing stormtroopers... she had more than enough reason to be wary of everyone with his face. "Forgiven, Ahsoka. It's -- you had reason to be 'cautious'. As to that last, it's Wolffe: he'd be happiest not seeing mine, either. He hasn't gotten any less... irritable._ _

__"But... I'm glad. To know you're alive, part of the Rebellion, still fighting.... and that you won't push us away. We may be getting older, but we can still fight this."_ _

__Ahsoka rested her hand in the middle of his back, getting a sense of his health, and then smiled. "Plenty of fight in you, my friend, my teacher," she said softly. She drew fully back into her own space then, drawing in a deep breath. "It will be best if you can make yourself bury or forget that I am Fulcrum._ _

__"Vader knows I escaped. Knows I am still alive. If he puts that with my cover identity… it could go badly for the Rebellion as a whole." Her voice was harsh, choked with betrayal and pain._ _

__Vader._ _

__The name sent chills down his back. The newest of the Sith, one that had arisen in those final mad hours of the War or the months just after. No one was entirely sure, and rumors swirled wildly about him. Rex had seen glimpses on the HoloNet, and didn't like what he saw. A being armored in jet black from the crest of his helmet to the soles of his boots, head and shoulders taller than most humans... but Ahsoka..._ _

__Did she know what other name that monster had once had? No, that wasn't the important question. "Then make me forget. I'm pretty good at keeping my thoughts to myself, but..." he shrugged slightly._ _

__Ahsoka's eyes went wide at the very thought of messing with his memory. Yet… it would protect him more. A piece of her almost thought it best to make him forget her completely, but that would be a betrayal of all they were._ _

__"I'm not sure I can, but I can layer your mind so it is not so strongly connected to who I am," she told him. "I need to rest, though, before doing that kind of work. And I have to meet your contact in a few hours." She was far more tired than she was trying to show him, and knew better than to try any of the mental tricks right now. "I can feed you though." She stood slowly, walking toward the processor unit, which gave him a view of the very deliberate pattern of scars on her back and central lek, as well as the burns over the majority of it, incurred during the run she had been on before being told the pair had failed to check in._ _

__Rex bit back the snarl that wanted to rip out of his throat at the proof of one way she'd been tortured, and he found himself on his feet and striding to catch up with her. He felt terrifyingly clear-headed with fury, more than he'd been even with Krell. He'd never hated his lost brothers before, even when they were about to kill him. Right now, he did. " _I_ can feed me, or us if need be. You should _definitely_ be resting." _ _

__She'd come after them, in this condition. Afraid as she'd been, she'd _come_. after. them. _ _

__She looked at him, saw the resolve, and nodded once, carefully, before gesturing that he had the use of the small apartment. "For once, I'm not going to argue with you, Captain." She went back to the open-backed stool, settling on it to center and ground herself. "Say my name, my full name, to bring me up when food is ready."_ _

__Trance would give her more benefit than rest, at least for her injuries. She could direct her body to heal itself better, that way. She closed her eyes, once she was steady in how she was posed, to begin falling into it._ _

__That she was leaving herself vulnerable was not lost on her, but she was deliberately choosing to trust in Rex, even if she could not quite extend that out to other _vod'e_ she might encounter._ _

__Rex watched as she settled back down, nodded at the instruction even as he marveled at how much that meant she was trusting him -- a _jetii_ in any healing trance was vulnerable, one in a codeword-revive trance even more so -- after being so wary, and turned to figure out the kitchen unit and what she had available. _ _

__Once he had food started and knew that she was fully into the trance -- easy enough to tell, she looked nearly dead -- he reached for the comm that connected him to Wolffe. "I'm all right," he said without bothering with any courtesies. "Our rescuer -- my Commander. Meet you at the ship later."_ _

__"No wonder you were twitching. At a bar. Contact made, all done," Wolffe said, even as he scowled on his end of things. _Jetii_ were dangerous these days, half-mad if they had escaped the Purge. He clicked off comm, going back to his drink, and trying harder to scrub the thought of Plo Koon from his memories._ _

__Rex put his comm back and paid attention to the food again. It didn't take half as long as he would have liked her to rest to have a meal for them both made up, but he knew she'd have his hide if he delayed just to give her more time to heal._ _

__Besides, maybe she would come back to the ship and let him use some of their bacta supply to treat those burns once she was awake again._ _

__"Ahsoka Tano," he said, grateful beyond words that it wasn't ritual this time, that she was there, could respond... and her eyes came open, fully alert, hands flexing in a half-hearted move toward her lightsabers before she caught herself._ _

__She then looked at him with an apology in her eyes for that, before inhaling deeply. "Smells good, Rex," she said, making herself unfold to move back to the couch with him, once she had food in her hands._ _

__"It's your supplies, so I'd hope it'd smell good to you," Rex replied, amused, as he settled down next to her. She gave him a small smile before eating, her body demanding the protein now that she wasn't running._ _

**Author's Note:**

>  _Vod'e_ \- siblings/siblinghood, _haran_ \- hell, _Elek_ \- yes, _buy'ce_ \- helmet/bucket, _taab'echaaj'la_ \- deceased, _jetii_ \- jedi, _poodoo_ \- bantha fodder, _hut'uun_ \- coward, _vod_ \- sibling


End file.
